


pull me down

by larry_hystereks



Series: Push [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, More Fluff, Slow Burn, more action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of 'Push Me Up'. </p><p>Skye saves Grant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pull me down

**Author's Note:**

> welp I really didn't plan on writing a second part, yet here it is????

She’s like clockwork.

She wakes up before him, around 4:30 AM, and is already sheen with sweat by the time he makes his way down the stairs and to the plane's training floor.

Her hair is always pulled back messily, as if it would kill her to gather it all together for once.

When he steps on to the treadmill he gets to read her last clocked time, and every time he’s equally impressed and discouraged since he’s held the same time since his senior year at high school.

This girl is damn robot.

A sweaty, fiery, sarcastic, robot.

Ward runs on the treadmill, watching the back of Skye’s head as she punches the bag in front of her.

They don’t say much to each other in the morning during their workouts. Only occasionally he'll make a comment on what she's doing. 

“Keep your feet squared,” he’ll say, or, “come on, you can hit harder than that.”

And Skye will say something snarky like “What are you my SO now?”

It goes on like that for weeks. Weeks.

Weeks of watching Skye turn herself into a speed machine who packs a hell of a punch.

Weeks until he finally says something more than “your time’s getting better.”

Weeks until he finally musters up the courage to say “Do you want me to teach you a few things?”

Skye stares at him after he says this. Skeptically eyeing him over as if he’s kidding.

“Sure,” she finally says. “like what?”

The corner of his mouth tugs involuntary.

“Hold the bag.” He says. She quirks an eyebrow, but does so anyway.

“Watch how I extend my arms as I hit it, alright?”

“Shouldn’t be too hard.” She says with a smirk.

He fights the urge to roll his eyes.

He hits the bag a couple of times.

“See what I did there?”

“Mhm.”

He does it again.

“You get more power if you-”

“I got it, my turn.”

He relaxes his position and then grabs the bag to hold it for support.

She hits it, once, twice, again with each hand, then twice with her right hand, the last two harder than the one's she packed with her left.

“You favor your right?” Ward comments.

Skye shrugs. “I guess, is that bad?”

Ward shakes his head as Skye hits the bag again, with her left this time, as if to prove a point.

“Not bad," he starts, "but say you get your right hand crushed. Or you’re stabbed in the right arm. Or shot. Or-”

“I get it.” Skye interrupts. She hits the bag again, hard, with her left. “I need to be able to hit with both hands. In case I lose one.”

“Well that’s worst case scenario.”

“Gotta prepare for everything, right?” She hits the bag again, before relaxing her position. “You wanna go?”

He nods his head, happy he’s found a partner strong enough to hold the bag for him.

\-------

They’re on a mission two weeks later and Skye takes a knife to the right hand.

When she left hooks the attacker, knocking him out cold to the ground, he wants to tell her he loves her right there and then.

But he doesn’t, because he’s not an idiot.

Instead he applies pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding and says “nice job” under his breath.

Skye blushes at that, but Ward tells himself it’s because of her adrenaline.

\-------

She’s getting faster.

Skye’s about one minute away from dropping S.H.I.E.L.D. and joining the United States Olympic running team and if Grant’s being honest with himself he’d be happy to see her go there.

Partly because he’s pretty sure she’d win the gold.

Mostly because then he can finally get her into his bed.

Stupid, stupid, rules against in house relationships.

They’re only meant to deter agents from favoring one agent over the other in a life or death situation.

As if he wouldn’t save Skye first if it came down to it.

Stupid, stupid, pointless rules.

Regardless of the rules, she’s getting faster.

She’s the quickest one on the team.

Last week he watched her sprint after a car, catch up to it, grab the roof rack, and shoot the driver through the back window.

Two days ago she chased an Inhuman through the streets of Milan, and while the rest of the team was panting at least half a mile behind them, Skye was taking down the suspect.

The point is, she’s getting fast.

So he shouldn’t really be surprised when he finds himself dangling from a building by one hand and Skye being the one that comes running to his rescue.

They’ve been chasing this team of mercenaries for weeks on and off. Each time they think they’re getting closer they vanish into thin air, leaving nothing but a few dead bodies left behind for their team to clean up, and no clue as to where they've gone next. Ghosts. 

But this time, this time they get eyes on the leader.

And Grant can’t help himself when he chases after him with the rest of the team still on the BUS.

It’s stupid, and reckless, but Grant is tired of missing these guys, and when he sees the leader, he knows it’s his best chance of taking them down.

So he chases after him, radioing into the BUS that he’s on pursuit, ignoring Coulson’s orders for him to stand down.

He chases him into an apartment building, up the stairs and onto the roof.

He didn’t consider that the entire mercenary team could be there waiting for him.

He takes two of them down with the night-night gun Fitz had given him.

The other three take off running and Grant runs after them.

Like a goddamn idiot.

He jumps over the roof, avoiding a bullet to the shoulder by the skin of his teeth.

He lands, rolling, then poising to shoot. He takes one of them down.

He gets back up and starts sprinting after the other two.

He looks ahead and debates stopping. He’s not going to make this jump. It’s impossible.

But then again neither are they.

He continues to sprint and fires a shot, one down.

He’s nearly on the leader’s heels.

The mercenary jumps and Grant skids to a stop, but the mercenary grabs him by the shirt, pulling him over the edge.

Grant grabs onto the ledge with one hand, and the guy stabs him in the leg in order to keep himself from falling.

Grant pulls out the knife and kicks his legs, swearing as uses his entire body weight to shake him off, making the guy fall down nearly eight stories.

Grant doesn’t watch.

His leg start spurting blood and he uses his free hand to apply pressure. He tries to pull himself up with his one hand but he can’t manage it.

He stares down at his stupid bleeding leg, contemplating on how he’s going to make his way out of this one.

“I guess those push ups didn’t help any?” He hears.

He looks up and sees her, a wave of brown hair and dark eyes blocking the sun, creating a golden aurora around her.

“Give me your other hand.”

“Can’t, I might bleed out. He hit an artery.”

Skye peers over, swearing under her breath.

She presses her finger to her ear, “We’re going to need a medic ready, Ward’s got a deep cut to the thigh.”

She leans down and looks at him. “You’re going to need to let go and give me your hand so I can pull you up.”

He looks down at his leg and then back up at Skye.

She would literally be holding his life in her tiny hands. Her tiny, strong hands. 

“Just don’t drop me.”

She snorts. “As if.”

\-------

He needs nearly thirty stitches in his thigh.

Simmons says he’s lucky Skye got there in time for him. He could have lost a lot more blood, or worse, fallen to his inevitable death. 

Grant knows if it was the other way around, if Skye was the one dangling from a building unable to pull herself up, that he most likely wouldn't have made it there in time.

The thought doesn't sit well in his stomach.

He finds her sitting in one of the window seats, legs tucked up to her chest, arms wrapped around them to keep them in place. She’s freshly showered, her hair still wet.

“Hey.” Ward says softly.

Skye looks up at him and smiles. “Glad to see you walking around.”

He sits down across from her. “All thanks to you.”

She shakes her head. “If it was all thanks to me you wouldn’t have gotten hurt at all.”

Grant frowns. “What’re you talking about?”

“I’m not fast enough.”

“What are- of course you are Skye. You saved my life today.”

She bites her bottom lip. “You almost died because of me. I almost didn’t make it in time.”

“But you did.”

She glares at him, though there’s barely any heat behind it.

“If I was faster I would’ve gotten to you _before_ you got stabbed. _Before_ you were pulled over the building. I could’ve helped you.”

Grant sighs and reaches across the small distance between them, placing a hand on her arm that holds her legs against her chest.

“Skye,” he starts, “you’re the fastest person I’ve ever met, okay? And you saved me. You did that. Not May, or Simmons, or Fitz. You did. Without you, there wouldn’t be any me left.”

She contemplates his words, her eyes going back and forth between his and the window. She blushes lightly, so little Ward barely notices, as he runs his thumb along her skin. 

“I just want to be good at what I do.” She admits.

Grant let’s himself smile softly. “You are good at what you do Skye. You’re quick, you’re strong, and you can hack into NASA anytime you like. Not many people can say that.”

“NASA is surprisingly not that secure of a system.”

Grant looks at her pointedly.

She smiles. “I know, I know, just take the damn compliment.”

Grant smiles back and removes his hand from Skye’s arm before he does something stupid, like kiss her, or ask her to his bunk.

Instead he just gets up, says “goodnight”, and pretends he doesn’t notice the way Skye’s eyes sadden.

**Author's Note:**

> any suggestion's for the next part? thanks fam


End file.
